I'll Stand By You
by Sirius Potter1
Summary: This is My first fic, and it is a song fic about the four Marauders and Lily. Mostly about Sirius and James. As Sirius sits in his cell in Azkaban the memories of his chidhood come back to him.


Disclaimer: The characters in these books all belong to J.K Rowling the author of the Harry Potter Series.  
  
This is my First Fan Fic everyone so please be kind. It's a song fic about the four Marauders and Lily. It is mostly about Sirius and James and their friendship. Sirius Black sits in his cell in Azkaban and the memories of his years with James start to come back to him.  
  
There are some quotes from the books themselves and the song is written by "The Pretenders". The song is titled "I'll Stand By You" so I decided to name the fan fic " I'll Stand By You" as well  
  
Special Thanks to my Beta Reader Claire without whom this fan fiction couldn't have been finished.  
  
So everyone Please read one and then PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
  
  
"I'll Stand By You"  
  
The Pretenders  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
Oh why you look so sad  
  
Tears are in your eyes  
  
Come on and come to me, now  
  
***********************************  
  
Sirius Black sat in the corner of his cell. He looked out the window of his cell at the full moon.  
  
"Moony" he sighed "I hope you are all right"  
  
He thought about the days when they were young. The joy they had in those carefree days. The days they had spent at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Nothing seemed to matter in those days he thought.  
  
He thought about James and Remus. Two of his very best friends .All the things he had done with James. All the times they had sneaked out under his invisibility cloak to sneak food from the kitchens. All the times they had wandered in the streets of Hogsmeade with Remus as the werewolf. Thinking about them made him feel a little better  
  
The memories were so beautiful to remember. The dementor in his cell cocked his head up. He had felt his happiness. He could see all the happy memories that came into Sirius's mind and he wasn't going to stand it.  
  
Sirius happy memories were soon filled with horror as he remembered the night when James and Lily had died. He remembered the scene clearly now. The house At Godric's Hollow was completely destroyed when he arrived on his motorbike. As he went inside the ruins of the once beautiful house he stopped as he stepped onto something. He bent down and picked it up. It was a picture frame with a picture in it. The frame was charmed so as the picture couldn't be spoiled. Sirius looked at the picture and tears came into his eyes. It was a 7th year picture of Gryffindor winning the Quidditch final. There was Captain James with Lily at his side and the Quidditch Cup between them,the rest of the team standing beside them. He took the frame and put it inside his cloak.  
  
"Why" he cried "Why did this happen. Why did they have to die? Why!"  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
  
Let me see you through  
  
Cause I've seen the dark side, too  
  
******************************  
  
A scream made Sirius jump up in surprise. He cocked his head up in a dog like way and moved towards the source of the cry. He walked cautiously towards the ruins. He jumped up when he saw a huge man standing there. Sirius took his wand out and walked towards the man. He stepped on a twig and the man looked up. Sirius was relieved to see it was only the Hogwarts Keeper Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid you scared me" he said  
  
"Sirius Black" he said " What are you doing 'ere?"  
  
"I came here to see the James" he croaked out "But all I found was these ruins. What happened here"  
  
"You-Know-Who found them Black. Killed them. I found their bodies inside." Said Hagrid  
  
"Oh Dear God" cried out Sirius as he started crying "But how.."  
  
"That's what Dumbledore wants to know" said Hagrid  
  
"I can't believe this, this can't be happening." Said Sirius  
  
He stood there crying silently ignoring the guilty feeling that he was starting to feel inside.  
  
He thought of James and Lily. He needed to see their bodies.  
  
"Hagrid" he said his voice cracking "Where are the bodies"  
  
He pointed towards a fallen Door.  
  
Sirius walked there silently with Hagrid behind him with the still crying child.  
  
He found the bodies. James was first, and beside him was Lily. Both had their eyes open, as if they were petrified. Hagrid sobbed quietly beside him.  
  
"Prongs," he whispered softly " Forgive me."  
  
He bent down and pulled off James glasses and shut his eyes. Still crying he moved towards the Lily.  
  
"Lily you too please forgive me" and he shut her eyes too.  
  
He suddenly fell o his knees just between Lily and James "IT'S ALL MY FAULT THEY ARE DEAD. IT'S MY FAULT. I DESERVE TO DIE TOO," he yelled  
  
"Black" and Sirius felt Hagrid's huge hand on his shoulder "I know yeh may feel terrible but you will wake 'arry up if you don't stop."  
  
"Harry " he said, "Harry is alive. James and Lily's son Harry Potter is alive. Where is he?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"'Ere" and he pointed towards his huge coat. He pulled it open and resting in one of the coat pockets was Harry Potter. He made a grab towards him but Hagrid pushed him aside.  
  
" Hagrid, I am his godfather you can give him to me."  
  
"Dumbledore told me to get 'im I will give 'Arry to 'im."  
  
"But he's my godson!"  
  
"Yeh can talk to Dumbledore about that."  
  
"But how did this one year-old managed to escape?"  
  
" Even Dumbledore doesn't know."  
  
"Hagrid please let me just hold him for a second!"  
  
Hagrid looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Okay, yeh can 'ave 'im but just for a second"  
  
Hagrid handed Harry to him  
  
"Hello, Harry. It's your godfather, Sirius. You remember me, I met you a week ago."  
  
He pushed his untidy hair from his forehead. What he saw was very disturbing and he cried out in surprise. His yell woke Harry up and he started crying again.  
  
"Hagrid, what is this?"  
  
"It's a scar" he said, "I think it was given to 'im by You-Know-Who"  
  
"How did he survive then?" said Sirius, trying to calm Harry down.  
  
"I don't know." Said Hagrid  
  
"Where is Voldemort?"  
  
Hagrid winced and said "DON'T SAY THAT NAME"  
  
"Okay, where is he?"  
  
"Vanished. All I know is that 'e killed Lily and James and then 'e tried to kill 'arry 'ere but couldn't. That's the scar that 'arry 'as" he said sobbing again  
  
"Hagrid, listen to me. Give Harry to me I am his."  
  
But Hagrid interrupted him " I 'ave me orders Black. 'arry is going to Dumbledore and that's final"  
  
"Okay," said Sirius "But take my motorbike. It's going to take you faster. I won't be needing it anymore."  
  
Hagrid nodded and Sirius looked down at Harry who was fast asleep.  
  
"Harry, I have to go, but I will be back. I promise you your godfather will be back to take you." and he handed Harry to Hagrid.  
  
"Where are yeh going Black?" he asked him  
  
"I am going hunting for a rat." he said savagely  
  
***************************  
  
When the night falls on you  
  
you don't know what to do  
  
***************************  
  
Sirius Black changed into his dog form. He had seen Peter. He had seen the man responsible for the death of the James and Lily. He had turned into his rat form as soon as he had seen him but in his dog form he could smell him.  
  
He ran past the numerous Muggles that were walking by the station. Suddenly he saw movement  
  
I can smell you he thought. There is no use running, I can smell you.  
  
He saw Peter for a second. He lunged forward but Peter was already in his rat form and he disappeared again. He ran again sniffing the air. He turned towards a street where some people were huddled. He saw Peter hiding them in his human form trying to remain unnoticed.  
  
1 He never was bright. Doesn't He Know I can smell Him  
  
Sirius turned into his human form in a blink of an eye. He looked at the small figure of Peter. Peter looked at him with terror in his eyes.  
  
"So, finally the rat has come out of his hole," he yelled.  
  
Peter stepped away from the crowd, which were now staring at both at them. The look on Sirius's face made a few of them turn around and go away but a few watched on with keen unterest.  
  
"Give it up, Black you are a madman." Cried out Peter  
  
"Get ready to die, old friend."  
  
"You are a maniac, you killed James and Lily!"  
  
Sirius didn't say anything but just gave him a cruel smile.  
  
"I am going to enjoy killing you." Said Sirius, as he took out his wand from his pocket  
  
"Not Today"  
  
What happened next was very happened in a blink of an eye. Peter took out a small knife and cut his index finger with it. He cried out in pain and some of the muggles turned attention towards him.  
  
He laughed and muttered an incantation under his breath.  
  
The whole street within ten feet blew up. Sirius himself was thrown off his feet. He got up in a flash and saw a brief glimpse of Peter's tail when he jumped down the sewers.  
  
He laughed. Peter had made a fool of him. He couldn't believe Peter could do this to him  
  
Suddenly with a pop numerous wizards started to apparate next to him. They were trained hit wizards. Sirius was a trained dueler but he couldn't take on at least 20 wizards.  
  
What can I do, I deserve to die. It was my entirely fault. I deserve to die.  
  
He was just about to take out his wand when the face of James came into his mind. His throat tightened and the face of Harry came into his mind.  
  
No I won't quit. Harry needs me. It's the least I can do. I can't die now  
  
He dropped his wand on the road, and waited while the hit wizards hit him with stunning spells.  
  
I am going to get you Peter he thought laughing loudly like a maniac I am going to get you even if it takes me all my life .I will kill you.  
  
***********************************  
  
Nothing you confess  
  
Can make me love you less  
  
***********************************  
  
"Hey James come out from there" yelled Sirius. He waited for a minute before shouting again  
  
"James I know you are there now come out" he yelled but still no answer. He sighed and grabbed a nearby branch. He ducked under the branches of the Whomping Willow and pressed the know that freezed it with a tree branch. He went inside.  
  
Lumos he muttered and a corridor came into veiw.  
  
As he started towards the Shrieking Shack he couldn't help but smile thinking about the adventures he and James had had for the past year. Only Sirius, James, Remus and Peter knew about this place and it was their secret.  
  
He walked until he reached the Shrieking Shack. He opened the door and right in front of him sat James. His back was turned and he couldn't see him but he was surprised by the noise and jumped up to see who had come.  
  
He looked at Sirius and calmed down a little.  
  
"Padfoot, you really scared me" he said  
  
" Sorry but I was worried I was yelling the place down and you didn't hear me" said Sirius  
  
" I didn't hear you I am sorry did you want something from me"  
  
"Yes but first things first what are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing" muttered James  
  
"You don't come here unless you have something on your mind tell me what are you doing here hiding like a coward"  
  
" I am not hiding and I am not a coward" said James raising his voice a little but stopping when he saw the smile on Sirius's face.  
  
Sirius shrugged his shoulders and said "Too easy. Now tell me why are you here"  
  
James looked at him for a second then he spoke "Alright I will tell you but promise me you won't get mad"  
  
"Unless you didn't do anything to my bike I won't be mad"  
  
"No it isn't your bike." Then he sighed "I lost the map"  
  
"Map? What Map"  
  
"The map of Africa. You know what map I am talking about"  
  
Sirius looked at him for a second and then said "You didn't lose the Marauders Map did you"  
  
James just nodded.  
  
"Oh you lost the map you lost the Marauders Map the most loyal friend we have ever had you lose it. James I gave it to you thinking that you were the most responsible one in the group but you go and lose it I expected Peter maybe to lose it and I expected Remus to eat it but I never expected that you were going to lose it. I can't believe this" said Sirius angrily  
  
" I said I am sorry"  
  
"And you thought I was going to forgive you didn't you James well what do you think now?"  
  
James started to speak but Sirius interrupted him "I'll tell you the answer..... I forgive you" he said smiling  
  
James looked at him awe struck. Sirius was laughing very hard now and he looked at James and said " Sorry James but it was just too good a chance to miss"  
  
James also started laughing and they both laughed clutching the stitch in their sides. They both stopped laughing after a while a sat down.  
  
" So how did you lose it James" said Sirius  
  
"Last night I was sneaking to the kitchens when I accidentally stepped onto the trick step. I saw on the map that Filch was coming so I panicked. I just managed to escape him but in the process I dropped the map. I saw Filch take it but I did manage to wipe it clean"  
  
"Well that's a relief knowing him he won't be able to find it's secret"  
  
" All that work down the drain" muttered James  
  
" Come on James you can't be blaming everything on yourself that's my job"  
  
James smiled a little " But you spent so much time making it"  
  
"Not you Prongs" said Sirius "WE. We made the map. The map doesn't have my name on it, it has our name on it"  
  
"But still I feel like I did something horribly wrong."  
  
"To tell you the truth I am glad we lost it. It was getting risky using it, " and seeing the surprise on his face he spoke again "Really. We have memorized it practically and the only one who needs it now is Peter."  
  
"Well if you really feel that way then it's okay.  
  
"But James you still owe me one"  
  
"For what"  
  
"Lets just think that I am devastated you lost the map and now you owe me one because I have forgiven you." he said with an evil smile  
  
James sighed "So what do you have in mind"  
  
"What I have in mind is Severus finding red ants in his bed while he is sleeping tonight" and he laughed at the thought "So in order to fulfill this I will be needing your Silver Arrow"  
  
"Nothing but that."  
  
"I will be careful. I promise."  
  
"You spilt something on it last time you used it. You know that muggle thing called grease or something. I couldn't have cleaned it unless Lily had told me how to. I still don't understand what were you doing with grease anyway."  
  
"Well you remember when Snape had a bad hair day with his hair all standing up well I managed to change the oil he puts on his hair with grease."  
  
"You didn't" gasped James  
  
"Yes I did. Now I don't think you may be too sad thinking what I did to your broom was for a bad purpose"  
  
"Yeah but be sure that the next time I sit on my brooms I don't have ants all over my body." Said James  
  
"That's a good idea. If tonight doesn't work I'll try that on Snape" said Sirius with another evil grin  
  
"Okay you can take it tonight, but be careful!"  
  
"I said I will be careful, alright? Now stop worrying. Come on, we have a class with Slytherin"  
  
And they walked out of the Shrieking Shack.  
  
*********************************  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
*********************************  
  
James, Sirius and Remus were working together in Herbology Class. They didn't have their minds on the plant which they were supposed to strip of its buds and Leaves. They had Herbology with Slytherin. Beside them were Lily, Peter and much to the Marauders' disgust, Severus Snape. As soon as Sirius looked at Severys he smiled sweetly at him.  
  
" I wish I could take that smile off Severus' face." said Sirius.  
  
"Calm down, Padfoot old friend." said Remus struggling with his plant which was trying to take his wand from his hand. "We have to strip this soon or its buds will blow and we will be covered with Bobotuber Pus"  
  
Sirius did quite down, but still kept a sharp eye on Severus. He only stopped when James told him to get the plant that the new plant the Herbology teacher was handing out. The plant was giving a fight and it took at least two people to handle it.  
  
" Now go get the plant you two" said James pointing at Remus and Sirius " I'll stay here"  
  
As Sirius and Remus went to get the plant James looked around. He saw Lily who was standing at her table alone. She looked at him and he gave her a sympathetic smile. She smiled back and James then turned his attention towards the rest of the class. He say a lot of students lined up to get the plant. At that very moment Peter and Severus were both trying to handle the plant. Peter was hit by one of its branches and he almost dropped it.  
  
The plant in turn hit out at Severus who got hit by its branches on the face.  
  
Severus dropped the plant and looked at Peter.  
  
"You idiot" he yelled, "If you ever kept your brain with you, I won't be at a total loss!"  
  
Peter didn't say anything but looked down at the plant  
  
Severus still screamed on at Peter. The Slytherin house sniggered as Peter sunk lower into his seat.  
  
Lily stepped forward to help Peter with the plant "Bugger off Severus" she said.  
  
"Oh so now little Miss Head Girl is going to try and stop me. Come on Lily leave that loser with his plant and let's go ask Professor Newt for another one."  
  
Lily was about to fire another comment at him but James stepped up.  
  
"Shut up Snape. Bugger off."  
  
"Oh now so Mr. Potter the Quidditch captain and the Head Boy is going to protect his little friends is he." he drawled. "Well as I see it there are 4 of us," he pointed at his back where some Slytherins had gathered, "and only two of you if, you can count that fool Peter here."  
  
"Don't push it, Snape."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"You know what I will do."  
  
"You can't do anything can you James?" said Snape mocking him  
  
"Yes I can"  
  
"What are you going to hit me so Mr Head boy is going to pick a fight is he" he spat out "Well as I see it even if you pick a fight there is three of us and one of you"  
  
"Very good Snape. You are getting good at counting are you. But you did forget Sirius and Remus" said James with a huge smile on his face. Sirius and Remus left the palnt they were holding and walked to James and stood behind them. Sirius glared at Snape  
  
"Ah, Black, how good to see you! The last time I say you you were on your way to detention "sneered Snape. He then turned his attention towards Remus  
  
"And Remus Lupin. I am surprised to see that you are here. Wasn't it a full moon a few days ago?" he asked innocently  
  
James lunged forward, but Sirius grabbed him  
  
"No, James that's what he wants you to do. You beat him up and can't compete in the Quidditch tournament."  
  
He smiled at Severus "Nice try Snape, but you can work with these friends of yours while Lily and Peter will work with us so get lost."  
  
Snape looked at Sirius "One day I am going to get you Black, and I will cherish that day forever."  
  
"I'll be waiting. Sleep tight Severus, and be careful that no ants find their way in your bed."  
  
James, Lily, Remus, Peter and Sirius laughed as Snape went red as a beat. Only they knew what had happened.  
  
"Thank you, James" said Lily  
  
"You're welcome Lily, and may I say thank you Sirius and Remus!" James bowed at them  
  
"Aw shucks," said Sirius pretending to blush  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot James murmured to Sirius "I wish I hadn't saved his filthy life."  
  
Sirius smiled. "You know you don't mean that."  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
So if you're mad, get mad  
  
Don't hold it all inside  
  
come on and talk to me now  
  
********************************  
  
"Sirius calm down! Tell me what has happened!" said James trying to stop Sirius who was raving like a maniac and tearing the dorm room James shared with him Peter and Remus apart.  
  
"I'll tell you what has happened!" screamed Sirius "Snape just met me with the head of his house. He accused me of sabotaging his chances to be in the Quidditch Final and that bloody professor listened to him! Now I have detention and I can't play in the final match! And the Hell I didn't do anything I just put some more ants on his broom so what did they do eat up his broom!"  
  
"Come on, Sirius it's not that bad." said James  
  
"Not that bad, have you gone mad? If I am not playing, we will be a chaser short and we don't have a reserve chaser, and the match is day after tomorrow so we can't find a replacement that means that we will have to play a player short!"  
  
"Calm down Sirius, I thought of it. I knew that Severus was going to do something like this so I kept a replacement chaser if I needed one."  
  
Sirius calmed down a little " Who is it?" he panted.  
  
"Lily." said James with a smile  
  
"Lily!" he screamed again. "She hates brooms and she can barely fly!"  
  
"CALM DOWN" yelled James and he grabbed a nearby water jug and threw water at him.  
  
Sirius stood there rooted to his spot in shock. After a while he spoke again  
  
"I am sorry. You are right. As always you are right."  
  
James nodded and suddenly burst out laughing  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face when I shot water at you."  
  
"That would have been pretty funny." Sirius admitted with a laugh " There aren't many who can make fool of Sirius Black, so Prongs, "he bowed deeply "I now see you with a new found respect."  
  
James however was not listening, and was laughing very hard.  
  
"I wish I had a camera with me I should have loved to see that look over and over again."  
  
" What happened here" said Remus as he walked in with Peter  
  
" Nothing just that Sirius was having a mad attack and I threw the whole water jug at him  
  
"You threw a water jug at him" exclaimed Peter  
  
"Yeah" said James laughing a little  
  
"Why was he so angry then" said Remus also smiling  
  
James quickly explained what had happened. When he finished Remus gave a low whistle "Wow, Severus did that to you, but you didn't rip his head off? You have will power Padfoot!"  
  
"Snape will be laughing at us at dinner today" said James rubbing his chin "So we have to do something that will make him stop."  
  
"Okay, I am all game, but the first thing is if Lily is going to be the chaser should she be on this too."  
  
"Well she can't help us set this up can she?" said Sirius and suddenly his smile came back "But I have an idea that will make you laugh."  
  
*  
  
Later the four Marauders made their way to dinner with their chins up. As soon as the Slytherin table saw them they began to whisper and laugh among themselves. Suddenly Severus Snape stood up and yelled at the whole Hall to hear  
  
"Hey, everyone, did you hear this? Sirius Black, the chaser of the Gryffindor team, has been taken off the team for sabotaging the Slytherins!"  
  
The whole Slytherin house laughed and the other houses exchanged glances.  
  
" We'll see how long you will be laughing Snape!" growled Sirius  
  
"Patience, Padfoot, patience" said James  
  
The great hall was still talking excitedly when it started to happen. Suddenly a Slytherin stood up and started yelling "My arms, my whole body, worms worms!" one of them yelled.  
  
Another alarmed voice sounded which James recognized as Joseph Bulstrode  
  
"Bugs , beetles they are eating my arm help me SOMEBODY HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPMMMMMMMMEEEE!"and with that he also ran away.  
  
James smiled at Sirius who smiled back at him  
  
"I guess our little plan worked," said Sirius  
  
"What did you do?" asked Remus and Lily.  
  
They hadn't explained Lily and Remus what they had done.  
  
"Well we'll explain you quickly." Said James " You know what a boggart is? It is just our worst fear. The thing we most fear the boggart will change into it. You can sometimes say it's just a figment of our imagination. So Sirius and I found an interesting potion a few days ago. The drinker of it will think that something horrible has happened to him. And that something is just his worst fear. We'll tell you the contents of the potion in a while"  
  
Sirius smiled proudly, and laughed as two more Slytherins jumped up, one yelling about werewolves and one trying to cover him up, thinking he was in his pajamas  
  
The Gryffindor table laughed as hard as ever as every Slytherin performed incredulously stupid things  
  
One Slytherin girl appeared to be slapping someone. "Severus Snape how dare you ask me to marry you in front of everyone!" and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
The Gryffindor table laughed harder than ever as Snape turned beat red. The girl turned out to be Jessica Lansford, Snape's former girlfriend  
  
Alas, the moment Sirius was waiting for arrived. Severus stood up and started talking. Peter started taking photos of Severus as he began to speak.  
  
"I am sorry Professor, it wasn't my fault." And he began hustling around the table. Even the teachers looked at him amused.  
  
"I know something that will make this more interesting." said James. He stood up and pointed his wand at Snape.  
  
"Appario illusio" he murmured.  
  
Suddenly a view of a classroom came in front of Snape. Apparently he had been working on a potion. He dropped something into it, and it sizzled and let out smoke.  
  
"Sorry Professor. I added the wrong ingredients" he murmured "I will start again "  
  
He started again, and the same thing happened. This time another man appeared.  
  
"Severus, if you were slower you would be going backwards. You don't pay attention You have detention."  
  
"Yes professor" and Sirius could see the look of agony on his face.  
  
Who is that professor he is so afraid of? Thought Sirius.  
  
His thoughts were at once answered, as the professor turned, and Sirius laughed out loud. Beside him all the other Gryffindors except Peter were laughing as Snape finally put his bag and disappeared from the Great Hall.  
  
Sirius was now rolling on the floor with his hands nursing a stitch in his side because he had been laughing so much  
  
" Who was the professor?" asked Peter confused  
  
But they were too busy laughing to answer him. Finally James answered him.  
  
"Peter, the Professor was the one and only" he took a dramatical pause " Sirius Black."  
  
Sirius stood up and took a bow.  
  
"Silence!" said Dumbledore and the Great Hall fell quite "Whoever did this to the Slytherins will be punished if he is caught."  
  
Sirius thought he say a twinkle in his eye. He knew he didn't mean what he had said, because he had seen him wiping his eyes after the ordeal had finished.  
  
Still laughing they made their way back to their Common Rooms  
  
**********************************  
  
Hey what you got to hide  
  
I get angry too  
  
But I'm a lot like you  
  
**********************************  
  
"And fellow friends, and Slytherins," called out the commentator of the Quidditch final, Fred Truman laughing at his own joke " Welcome to the Quidditch Final! We have a match on our hands, even most of us know the result.."  
  
"Truman, please announce the teams!" called out Professor Newt  
  
"Okay here comes the Gryffindor team, led by the Captain James Potter who is the best seeker the Gryffindor team has seen in many years. Also in the side are the unbeatable chasers Martin McGuirre, Lily Evans and my older brother George Truman. Also in the side are the excellent beaters Harry and Richard and the unbeatable keeper Tommy Harris"  
  
"And here comes the Slytherin team." and he let out a yawn," Led by Matthew, Parkinson, Malcolm, Smith, Collymore, Madondo and Snape."  
  
A chorus of boos sounded from all the houses, except Slytherin fans who clapped and cheered along along.  
  
Madam Jackson called the two captains forward  
  
"James, Matthew, shake hands."  
  
James and Matthew just shook their hands for a second before letting them go.  
  
"Let's play some Quidditch!" called out James.  
  
Madam Jackson sounded the whistle, and 14 brooms rose up into the air. James immediately went searching for the snitch. The Slytherin seeker was Severus so James kept an eye on him too.  
  
The Gryffindor team was definitely the better; even with their reserve chaser. Five minutes into the game, the chasers had scored five goals, Lily getting three of the five goals that were scored.  
  
"So Gryffindor now leading 50-0. Look at James Potter searching for the snitch on his Silver Arrow, and Gryffindor in possession! Truman passes the Quaffle to Lily, she shoots, she scores! Gryffindor extend their lead to 60-0!"  
  
Lily clapped Truman on the back as the crowd went wild. Suddenly, the Slytherin beater Smith crashed into Truman's broom. He lost his balance and his broom ricocheted down.  
  
"Look at that Madam Jackson! FOUL FOUL! Come on Ref, do something!"  
  
"TRUMAN!" yelled Professor Newt.  
  
"Okay, so foul by Slytherin. I thought that Smith was the only decent guy in the team, but now I have other thoughts." he stopped as Professor Newt gave him a glare. "Truman, who might be seeing stars right now, takes the shot and he scores! That's my brother ladies and gentlemen! Even a beater who is trying to bash his head in cannot stop him. I remember one time when we were playing at our old house when I was young, and he was scoring so fast that."  
  
"Truman, you are not here to relive old memories, you are here to tell about the match!"  
  
"Sorry Professor.Lily takes the Quaffle, hurrying towards the keeper Madondo, and oh my, James is diving, James is diving! He has seen the snitch! Severus on his back!"  
  
The whole crowd grew silent as both the seekers dived. James however stopped about 20 feet from the ground  
  
"And the snitch disappears but.Oh my God what happened?"  
  
Severus had collided straight into James, who was lying in a heap on the ground. Sirius and Peter ran towards the ground as six Gryffindor players landed, to make sure their Captain wasn't injured.  
  
Lily stepped forward worried about James.  
  
"James are you alright?" as James began to move. "No, don't move! Are you okay"  
  
"No, my arm hurts."  
  
The Slytherin brooms were landing now. Sirius, Remus and Peter were finally coming.  
  
"James" yelled Sirius " Are you okay?"  
  
Lily answered for him. "No,I think his arm is broken!  
  
"Where's Severus?" yelled Sirius. He saw him chatting with the beaters and laughing. Sirius ran forward.  
  
"You filthy son of a ..."  
  
And he jumped at Severus and started hitting him. The beaters tried to take him of,f but a very angry Remus attacked them.  
  
"Oh, and the match is turning pretty much into a fight! And look at Black tearing away at Snape!"  
  
Madam Jackson stepped forward, and took Remus and Black off the Slytherin players.  
  
"Penalty to Gryffindor for assaulting the Slytherin players, and penalty to Slytherin for assaulting Gryffindor Seeker. You two," she pointed at Remus and Black "Go back into the stands! if you come into the ground again, Gryffindor will be disqualified!"  
  
They walked away, taking a glance at James, who had stood up but was holding his hand.  
  
"Now we are a seeker short!" groaned Truman.  
  
"No we aren't!" said James "My arm may be broken, but I will play in the game. Lily, put a numbing charm on my arm, and I will continue the match."  
  
"You can't!" said Lily but James stopped her.  
  
"Do you want to lose the Cup then?" she shook her head " It's the only way we are winning this thing. Come on Lily, do it."  
  
Lily looked at his hand and took out her wand and muttered a few words. James felt a tingling in his hand but the feeling in it was gone so was the pain.  
  
"Okay now chasers. I will try my best to get the snitch, but back me up, okay?"  
  
"Okay" said the chasers and the team rose up.  
  
"Be careful James," said Lily with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll do fine." he said grinning at her.  
  
"And the Gryffindor players are back up, even after that foul by Snape. So penalty now for Gryffindor taken by Martin McGuire and he scores. Gryffindor takes the Quaffle and is rushing towards the goal, he shoots, he scores, Gryffindor lead 70-0. Now Slytherin's penalty taken by Collymore, and he shoots and scores, Gryffindor still lead 70-10."  
  
The first goal for Slytherin had passed urgency through the Gryffindor team. They were now trying to score rapidly to a great avail. In five minutes the score was 130-10.  
  
"So Gryffindor leading the game and clearly having the advantage now. Look at the Slytherin keeper, he can't do anything! And another goal Gryffindor 140-10."  
  
James was now scouting the field looking for any sign of gold on the Field. He noticed that Snape wasn't keeping a close watch on him. Suddenly he saw the snitch dancing near the Slytherin goalposts. He dived and he also saw Snape dive from the corner of his eye. But he was closer than he was and he stretched his hand to catch it with his already numb arm but it got through his fingers and fluttered away.  
  
"Its no use Potter!" yelled Snape "You cannot catch it now, not without falling you can't!"  
  
He's right, thought James. We have got to score more points.  
  
He flew towards Lily  
  
"Are you alright James?" she asked with a worried expression  
  
"No, but I want you to try score more goals. I can't catch the snitch with this." he showed her his limp arm  
  
"Okay, we'll try, but they scored off us twice now and we are leading 140- 30!"  
  
"Try your best." And he flew over the ground again scouting for the snitch. If he couldn't catch it he wouldn't let Severus catch it.  
  
Time passed and though the Gryffindor team scored thrice the Slytherin team scored twice again.  
  
"And Gryffindor 170-50, but they are feeling the heat because of the injuries to their seeker and chaser, which wasn't their fault anyway."  
  
"TRUMAN!!!!!"  
  
Before he could reply, James dived again. He could see the snitch near the ground. Snape had seen it before him but he was not going to make it there before him!  
  
Don't let him catch it. Just don't let Snape catch It! He thought.  
  
He let go off the broom with both of his hands, and tried to reach towards the snitch. He caught the Snitch in his already injured arm and losing his balance momentarily dropped it but juggled it right back into his arms.  
  
The crowd screamed with joy as James pulled out of his dive, with the Golden snitch in his hand.  
  
"Gryffindor WINS! 320-50 AND WHAT A MATCH IT HAS BEEN Gryffindor FIGHTING OFF THEIR INJURIES AND WINNING THE QUIDDITCH CUP FOR THE FOURTH YEAR RUNNING!"  
  
Crowds were invading the pitch as the victorious Gryffindor team landed on the ground. People who were slapping him on the back and hugging him surrounded James. He was lifted on the crowd's shoulders and so was the rest of the team. He saw Sirius yelling with joy standing near him.  
  
"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT JAMES, I KNEW IT! YOU KICKED HIS BUTT! YOU DID THAT!"  
  
Finally the crowd subsided and James made his way towards Dumbledore, who was holding the Quidditch Cup.  
  
"Congratulations James. That was a great match."  
  
"Thank you Professor" and he took it and raised it up in the air. He passed the cup onto Lily who then passed it too the other team members.  
  
"You were great Lily. How many goals did you score?"  
  
"Nine out of seventeen. I should be voted MVP!"  
  
" A what?" asked James  
  
"Oh nothing." she answered grinning  
  
"Anyway, I wanted to thank you for fixing my arm."  
  
"I didn't fix it, you couldn't even feel it!"  
  
"Whatever you did, I wouldn't have finished the match without your help." and he gave her a hug.  
  
"Come on guys, team picture!" yelled Peter  
  
Lily and James stood with the other team members to get their picture taken with the Quidditch Cup.  
  
********************************************  
  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
  
Don't know which path to choose  
  
Let me come along  
  
Cause even if you're wrong  
  
*************************************  
  
James and Lily were sitting on separate armchairs near the fireplace. Harry was sleeping  
  
peacefully on Lily's lap while James was lost in his own thoughts staring fixedly at the fireplace.  
  
A knock on the door made him jump up in surprise. He rushed forward and opened the door.  
  
"Padfoot, old friend, come on in!" he said, smiling.  
  
Sirius came inside and brushed off the snow from his coat. He looked at James with a worried expression but he smiled right back.  
  
"It's pretty cold out there isn't it" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah it is" said Sirius less enthusiastically.  
  
"Come on Sirius you were the one who taught me to be cheerful at the most difficult times. It's not that I am going to drop dead right here"  
  
"That's not funny you know." He said  
  
"Come on, lighten up."  
  
Sirius hung his cloak near the stand on the door and, made his way to the room where Lily was sitting.  
  
"Hello Lily."  
  
In reply she shushed him and told him to sit down on the armchair next to James. Sirius smiled when he saw his godson was sleeping peacefully on her lap.  
  
"He's beginning to look more and more like you, James, I fear," he said.  
  
James hit him with a newspaper. Sirius laughed but stopped laughing when he saw the headline of the paper.  
  
KNOWN AUROR DISAPPEARS: THE DARK LORD SUSPECTED  
  
There have been a number of killings and disappearances during the past few weeks since the Death Eater's activities have began to rise. The latest victim was Charles May, the known auror who disappeared yesterday. His wife told the Daily Prophet that he had gone out yesterday morning to visit a friend but didn't come back. In the evening Mrs. May reported the disappearance and wizards have been searching for him ever since. Though no traces of Death Eater activity was found the Dark lord is still suspected. In an exclusive interview to the Daily Prophet the Minister of Magic Mr. Crouch explained their next move.  
  
"We have been trying to find any clues that might lead to the disappearance of Charles May. Though we haven't found any evidence to this moment we still suspect the Dark lord was responsible for his disappearance"  
  
When asked what he was planning to about these new attacks he said that "We are trying very hard to find these wizards. Right as we speak many trained Aurors all over the world are out looking for them."  
  
We also asked Mr. Crouch what he would do if this continued to which he answered " I am afraid that if this continues to happen the Aurors will be given new powers so that they can kill the Death Eaters rather than bring them on for questioning. Yes I know that it may sound rash but this is the only thing the ministry can do right now"  
  
Whether or not the Ministry of Magic is doing everything to find the numerous wizards who have disappeared still remains a mystery but there is no consolation for the numerous people who are scared that they may be next.  
  
"What the hell is Crouch doing? Aurors will be given new powers so that they can kill the Death Eaters rather than bring them on for questioning. Is he mad? This will cause turmoil."  
  
"Yes I can't understand what Crouch is trying to do. The Ministry is under loads of pressure"  
  
Sirius sighed. He stared fixedly at the fireplace. After some time he asked again.  
  
"What did Dumbledore say?"  
  
"He says that it is confirmed who Voldemort's next target is" he whispered  
  
Sirius looked at James worried. "What are you going to do now?" he asked  
  
"Well Dumbledore has given it a lot of thought and he has decided that it will be safe if we use the Fidelius charm."  
  
"The Fidelius Charm?" said Sirius.  
  
"Yes. Don't you know what it is?"  
  
"Yes. I know about it, but why did he choose it?"  
  
"He say that Voldemort will be suspecting it the least. He says that he might be suspecting many locking charms and major concealment charms but not this one. He doesn't even know we know he is after you two"  
  
"Who is going to be the Secret-Keeper?"  
  
"Dumbledore wanted to be the Secret Keeper himself but I told him that you will do it"  
  
"What! Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I trust Dumbledore, but I trust you too, and we have known each other for years, and I know that you won't give my secret away."  
  
"But Dumbledore is a better wizard than me! Why didn't you choose him?"  
  
"Do you fear you might give away your secrets to Voldemort?"  
  
For a moment Sirius remained silent. Then he nodded slowly.  
  
"Don't worry Padfoot I know you won't give away our secret. Just forget about it for a while"  
  
He turned towards Lily who was now fast asleep. James smiled at her. Then he bent down and kissed Harry on the forehead.  
  
"You know he almost walked right up to the kitchen today. He's a fast learner. A true Gryffindor."  
  
Sirius smiled at that. "I hope he doesn't get in the trouble we got in when we were at Hogwarts. How old is he anyway?"  
  
"Almost 9 months"  
  
"We had fun didn't we" and he shifted his gaze towards Lily "Remember the time when Lily fell asleep on her armchair and we put a fake lizard on her face"  
  
"Yeah, and remember she didn't talk to us for a week?" said James  
  
Sirius laughed again and they talked for some time reliving old memories.  
  
Suddenly he gave James a serious look "I can't do it, James. I just can't. It's too hard"  
  
"I didn't want to pressure you in doing it. Don't do it if you can't"  
  
"It's just that I need some time"  
  
"If you need time, time is what you will get."  
  
"James I am really worried about you and Lily and Harry. What if Voldemort has spies, what if he finds you ...."  
  
"Don't worry. What's coming will come, and we will be ready to face it then. Frankly I am not worried right now." Sirius looked at him angrily "Remember we have Dumbledore right now. We don't have to worry. Great man that Dumbledore."  
  
"You are started to sound like that man we met a few days ago with Dumbledore. that big man who Dumbledore trusts so much."  
  
"You are talking about Hagrid. I like him. If Dumbledore believes in him so do I."  
  
"If you believe in him so do I, Prongs old friend."  
  
******************************************  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
**************************************  
  
"I am bored.' said James.  
  
"Me too." said Sirius.  
  
"Me three." said Remus  
  
The four Marauders were there sitting at James house. This wasn't the first time they had gathered there. Lily had invited a few of her friends too and they were inside. The four Marauders were sitting lazily in the garden feeling bored. Also with them was Alfonso Sollace. James had known him for quite a long time, and had met up with him at the Quidditch Final 6 years ago in Africa. They had been communicating since then and this wasn't the first time he had come here. James knew him as well as he knew Sirius, Remus and Peter. The other three Marauders knew him very well now.  
  
"I wish we were at school again. There's always so much to do. Study, play jokes on Snape, eat, insult Snape, sleep, annoy Snape" said Sirius with a sigh.  
  
"If we were at Africa I'd be doing all work. Where we live we never rest. So I am happy to be here". His English had improved over the years but he had a slightly strange accent and left out words in the middle of the sentences.  
  
"We had some fun there, didn't we." said Peter.  
  
"We didn't realize it then, but those were the best days of our life." said James.  
  
"Well, I realize it now" said Sirius.  
  
"I miss Quidditch the most. Haven't played in over a year."  
  
"Me too. Though I didn't like sitting on the brooms, but watching you all was fun."  
  
"Quidditch is always interesting. I brought my broom just in case we get the chance to play" said Alfonso.  
  
"Well, I have my broom too," said Sirius "and so does James! Why don't we play a match?"  
  
"With who? There isn't anyone to play with." said James.  
  
"I already thought of it." said Sirius and a strange smile crossed his face "Just follow my lead, guys.  
  
He suddenly started laughing and gestured al the others to laugh too. They were laughing so hard that Lily came in to check them.  
  
"What are you guys laughing about?" she asked but they didn't answer and still laughed on.  
  
"Come on tell me what the big joke is!"  
  
"Well Alfonso here just made such a joke." Said Sirius "It was a real killer."  
  
"What was the joke?" she asked.  
  
"Well he said that you and your friends inside could beat us at Quidditch. Can you believe that? You beat us at Quidditch. That's a laugh!"  
  
"Why can't we beat you at Quidditch?" she said crossing her arms.  
  
"Because you don't know how to play!" said Remus joining in.  
  
"Oh, so you think we can't beat you. If you remember Sirius Black I replaced you in the Quidditch Final a few years ago and I scored most of the goals too so don't think I can beat your butt"  
  
"I don't remember that" said Sirius with a smile.  
  
"Oh Yes you do! Now you think I can't beat you. Well than lets have a match then. Your team against my team"  
  
"You have a team that's a laugh"  
  
"I don't have a team but I will make one"  
  
"Well, I really don't want to see you lose but if you say so then challenge accepted"  
  
He shook hands with Lily. Remus looked at her and smiled  
  
"Are you sure You want to lose"  
  
He had struck a nerve. Lily glared at him.  
  
"We'll see who wins and loses. We'll have the match in 4 hours. You get your team and I'll get mine"  
  
"Say we make the match more interesting." Said Sirius  
  
"What do you mean?" said Lily  
  
"I mean if we have a stipulation it will be fun."  
  
"Okay, what do we do?"  
  
"Let's say if we win you owe us a dinner and if you win we owe you a dinner."  
  
"That sounds fair enough." And she shook hands with Sirius "Okay we'll meet you here in 4 hours."  
  
Lily turned and went inside. James stood up and looked at Sirius angrily.  
  
"Why did you do that? We could have brought some boys to play with us" he said  
  
"And miss a chance to get you in trouble with Lily? Never!"  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that even though you weren't speaking, she was looking directly at you!" piped up Peter.  
  
"Now to business then we need five more players possibly with brooms where so you get them?"  
  
.  
  
"Well I have a beater and a chaser" said Remus "They are my neighbors and they are always playing on their brooms, and the brooms belong to them. Decent brooms also. I think both have Silver Arrows."  
  
"We have got two, now we need a beater, a chaser, and a keeper." said James.  
  
"I'll be a beater." said Sirius " I have done it sometimes and it is quite fun!"  
  
"Okay, Sirius is the beater."  
  
"I know someone" said Peter "he's a chaser and quite a good one too. I'll ask him right away."  
  
"Okay, you do that. "said James and paused as Peter apparated with a pop" Now what we need is a keeper."  
  
"I think we need to pay a visit to an old friend" said Sirius. James looked confused for a second and then his eyes went wide.  
  
"No!" he said.  
  
"Yes." said Sirius.  
  
"But it will be unfair he's a pro!"  
  
"He's not a pro! His name and a pro's name is same, so maybe we could get a psychological advantage!"  
  
James looked thoughtful for a second, then he looked at Sirius and smiled. "It'll probably work. Okay! Lets go get him. Remus and Alfonso you set up the goal posts."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Four hours later everything was ready. The goal posts were up and the players were ready. Remus was sitting in a tree and was commentating.  
  
"And ladies and gents we have a match in our hands. It's the MEN VS WOMEN match for prestige and a free dinner for the team who wins from the loser. So I know that I will be having a free dinner tonight!" He laughed but stopped when he received a glare from Lily. "Oh and refereeing today's match from the ground is Peter Pettigrew. And now the teams"  
  
Lily handed him a paper.  
  
"And playing for the ladies are Captain and chaser Lily Potter, Elizabeth Miller , Jessica Lansford ,Florence Parke , Lori and Clark Wilkinson and Nina Kelly"  
  
"And playing for the men are Captain James, Sirius Black, Alfonso Sollace, Jerry and Steve Austin , Michael Raven and Sherry Wallace."  
  
"Michael Raven." said someone from Lily's side " I think he is a pro.'  
  
"No their names are just the same" said Sirius "Okay let's play"  
  
Fourteen brooms went up in the air. Nobody except James knew anybody from the women's team and vice versa.  
  
"Hey James," said Sirius "Do these women play good Quidditch?"  
  
"Lets find out!"  
  
"And so the match has begun! And Lily takes the Quaffle and passes it to someone and that someone passes it to someone else, oh no there's an interception and now Jerry has the Quaffle he passes it to Wallace! He shoots he scores Men lead 10-0."  
  
Wallace took a lap around the pitch on his broom waving his hands at his invisible fans.  
  
"Okay, time out!" yelled Lily and she flew down to Remus. "Lets get the names straight shall we" she pointed at the players behind her "This is the seeker Elizabeth, this is the keeper Nina, The twins are the chasers Lori and Clark and the third chaser is me , the beaters are Florence and Jessica now can you remember that!"  
  
Remus flashed a smile at her "Yes Ma'am."  
  
"Alright then, lets go!"  
  
The match was quite an equal affair. After ten minutes the Men lead by 70- 60.  
  
"And we do have a match on our hands ladies and Gentlemen! Lily with the Quaffle flying towards the goal posts and she shoots, no, she faked it! She passes it to Lori, she is heading towards the keeper and she shoots! The keeper catches it what a spectacular save by Michael Raven and the Men still lead by 70-60"  
  
Lily flew towards James " This is not fair I know he's a pro!"  
  
"He's not." said James smiling "You wouldn't have scored off him otherwise. As I said before their names are the same. What chance do you have when we have an unbeatable seeker like me?"  
  
" Mr. Unbeatable you haven't dived yet, have you?"  
  
"No, but once I dive, the match will be over."  
  
"We'll see" and she flew over to her team.  
  
The match was growing to be more and more interesting. After fifteen more minutes the score was 120-120.  
  
" And the scores are tied and the pressure is increasing. Still no sign of the snitch and Lily calls a time-out!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" said James landing on the ground beside Sirius "We are playing against the Ladies but please just hit the bludger towards them for a change! And remember that I am on your side you almost killed me with that last bludger"  
  
"I'll try but I am not making any promises"  
  
"And the brooms take flight again, and Jerry takes the Quaffle passes it to Alfonso, and wait! James just dived, he's seen the snitch! Elizabeth also diving now both nose to nose!"  
  
James was diving. He had seen the snitch and so had the other seeker. He slowly curled his legs around his broom and with his right hand caught the snitch.  
  
"James catches the snitch and the Men win 270-120 and what a match that was!"  
  
James pulled out of his dive but as he was going up a bludger hit him straight on the stomach. It knocked the wind right out of him and he fell a few feet. His head spinning he moved up just to see another bludger heading right towards his face.  
  
Goodbye Dear World he thought.  
  
But just as the bludger was about to hit a beaters club came in front of his face and the bludger went clear and all the players jumped on it.  
  
"Are you alright, James?" asked Sirius. He was the one who had save him from the bludger.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." he flew down as everyone rushed towards him,  
  
"James are you alright?" said Lily "The bludger got out of hand! It didn't hit you did it?"  
  
"It did hit me, but it doesn't hurt that much." and then he smiled. "We won didn't we?"  
  
"Yes" she said disappointedly "And don't remind me Sirius I know I owe you all a dinner"  
  
"No way, you don't owe us any dinner. I just said that for fun. We owe you a dinner for playing the best Quidditch match I have played in quite a long time!" said Sirius.  
  
"Then it's settled we'll go out tonight then!" said Lily her mode improving  
  
"Be ready" said James and Lily smiled at him  
  
They went inside, and so did the rest of James' team. James and Sirius stood outside.  
  
"Thank you Sirius."  
  
"For what? Oh, the way I saved you from the bludger."  
  
"Yeah that too but what would I expect from you. What I really want to thank you for is thank you for saving me from the wrath of Lily."  
  
"I did that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Damn, I made a mistake."  
  
" No you didn't."  
  
"Hey, what did you expect from me? Haven't I stood by you even when you were doing the wrong thing?"  
  
"Yes I know." then he paused "What did I ever do wrong?"  
  
Sirius shook him off " Don't ask."  
  
"No tell me one thing I did wrong!"  
  
"Well, you forgot to buy Lily an Anniversary gift."  
  
"Hmm. That's right, but that happened only once. Tell me another one."  
  
"Okay, let me think."  
  
And the two best friends walked inside the house  
  
*********************************************  
  
Take me into your darkest hour  
  
And I'll never desert you  
  
I'll stand by you.  
  
************************************  
  
"Hey Lily, have you seen Sirius?" said James.  
  
"No, James, but he might be in his common room." said Lily  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
He went up the stairs that led to the dorm room he shared with Peter, Remus and Sirius.  
  
.  
  
"Sirius" he called "Are you here?"  
  
Nobody answered. Sirius noticed that the drapes of Sirius' bed were drawn. He went to Sirius's bed and pulled the drapes and there sat Sirius. James could tell he wasn't happy. He had a crumpled piece of parchment in his hand. He looked angry and sad at the same time.  
  
"Sirius" said James "Are you alright?"  
  
He shook his head but didn't say anything.  
  
"What's wrong" James asked again.  
  
He gave the parchment to James. He straightened it out and saw that it was written on official Ministry parchment. He read it:  
  
Dear Mr Black,  
  
It is our painful duty to inform you that you father Richard Black was killed by Death Eaters last night. The Ministry is looking in to this case and till then we request you not to disclose this information to anyone.  
  
We offer you our sympathy and assure you that he will be honored above all of us.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Bartemius Crouch,  
  
Minister of the Magic  
  
James looked up at Sirius when he finished reading it..  
  
"Sirius I am so sorry ...." he began but Sirius raised a hand to stop him.  
  
James looked down for a some time. Then he spoke to Sirius again  
  
"Does your mother know?"  
  
For the first time Sirius spoke. His voice was low and so low that James had to strain to listen to him.  
  
"Mother knows. She also wrote to me. She said nothing much but she did say that the funeral was tomorrow and I could bring my friends along."  
  
"Alright Sirius." said James "Have you told anyone else?"  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
  
"If there is anything you want to be done just tell me."  
  
"There is something I want you to do."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Tell Remus and Peter and also tell Lily about this and ask them if they will be coming to the funeral tomorrow."  
  
"Of course they'll come."  
  
"James, I need to be alone right now."  
  
"Okay, but if you need something I will be here okay?" and with one reassuring pat on the back he left him and went to tell the others.  
  
*******  
  
They were at Sirius's father's funeral. James, Lily, Remus, and Peter sat in a corner of the church. Sirius had left a while ago to say goodbye to all of his father's friends and relatives.  
  
"How is Sirius doing James?" asked Lily.  
  
"Not too good. He hasn't talked to me since he found out that the Lestranges had killed his father."  
  
"Why?" asked Peter  
  
"The Lestranges and the Blacks have been enemies since long ago. Even before they joined the Dark side they were enemies."  
  
They paused for a second. Lily spoke again.  
  
"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."  
  
"Like what?" said Remus  
  
"You know Sirius, he blames himself for everything."  
  
"Well, we'll see to it that he doesn't do that." said James as he saw Sirius walking towards them.  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks to you all for coming." he said "It meant a lot to me."  
  
" We would have come even if you hadn't asked us to come." said Remus  
  
Sirius gave him a watery smile. Lily gave him a hug and so did Remus and Peter.  
  
"Thanks guys" he said "I want to talk to James alone please"  
  
With one last glance at Sirius they left.  
  
James looked at Sirius who stared right back.  
  
"How are you holding out Sirius?" he said  
  
"Good."  
  
"You don't look good."  
  
'Why did it happen James? My father didn't deserve this. And you know why it happened" he said raising his voice "It happened because the MINISTRY DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHO DIES!" he yelled  
  
James stood there quietly for a second. When he spoke he spoke calmly.  
  
"Sirius if there is someone to blame it's not the Ministry. It's Voldemort. He is the one who has destroyed all these families all these people. He doesn't show mercy to anyone."  
  
Sirius looked at him for a second and then burst out crying. James looked at him with sympathy. He remembered when his father had died. It was long ago but he remembered what Sirius had said to him then.  
  
"Sirius remember when my father died" he said. Sirius looked up at him still crying and nodded.  
  
"Remember what you said to me. You told me that crying and mourning won't help me .The only thing to do is to do something to honor his memory. You said that if my father was here he won't be happy to see me crying over him didn't you."  
  
Sirius nodded again  
  
"So I say the same thing to you. Crying and mourning won't help will it. Nor will anger and revenge. You should honor his memory. I know if your father was here he would have done the same thing."  
  
Sirius looked at him and stopped crying.  
  
"You are right. As always you are right, I shouldn't be doing this. I don't know what came over me.I am really.."  
  
" Don't say you are sorry Padfoot?" said James smiling " No need to be sorry"  
  
For the first time in days Sirius smiled. It was the smile that assured James that everything was all right.  
  
" Thank you James." he said " Thank you for everything you have done."  
  
"What are friends for?"  
  
*************************************************  
  
And when, when the night falls on you baby  
  
You're feeling' all alone  
  
You won't be on your own  
  
I'll stand by you.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong. Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong  
  
"Happy New Year Lily!" said James giving her a hug.  
  
"Happy New Year James!" said Lily.  
  
"I wish Sirius was here you know," he said "It's become a tradition for him to be with us at New Years and Christmas."  
  
"He was here at Christmas wasn't he?"  
  
.  
  
"Yeah, he was."  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. James and Lily both went out to see who was there. James opened the door. There stood Sirius, Remus and Peter.  
  
"Surprise, Guys!" said Sirius.  
  
"Oh Padfoot, Moony and oh Wormtail" exclaimed James  
  
"Well we were in the neighborhood and thought we would drop by."  
  
"Okay come on in!"  
  
As they hung their coats Lily whispered in James ear " You are going to tell me why you call them those ridiculous names James!"  
  
James smiled "Okay, I will."  
  
Just then Sirius spoke.  
  
"I am sorry James, we missed the New Year."  
  
"Oh, no need to be sorry!"  
  
"No, it's just that for the past few years we have been together at New Years. I felt sorry because I missed it"  
  
"Okay, if you feel so bad wait here.". He walked towards the door and opened it. He looked at the clock tower high above all the other buildings. He said something and then walked away.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Sirius when he came back  
  
"Just wait" he said and took a look at his watch  
  
A minute later Sirius jumped up at the sound that reached his ears  
  
Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong. Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong  
  
Amidst the sound of the clock striking midnight James yelled to Sirius "Here's your New Year Padfoot!"  
  
"What did you do?" said Sirius excitedly  
  
"He changed the time in the clock tower" said Lily rushing into another room and glaring at him "Look what you did! You woke up Harry!"  
  
"Sorry Lily." he began but she was already gone  
  
"Tough Luck, James." said Sirius  
  
She returned a moment later with Harry in her arms. He was crying very loudly indeed. James took him from Lily's arms and he immediately stopped crying.  
  
"He doesn't like you much, does he Lily?" said Sirius laughing and ducked as Lily threw a pillow at him.  
  
"You know what? She doesn't even let me give him a ride on my broom!" said James and looked at Lily disappointedly  
  
"James he is only 5 months old. What if he falls?"  
  
"Have I ever dropped the snitch?"  
  
"Well he isn't a snitch is he? Remember the time I was riding behind you for the first time in my life and you dropped me? That was the first time as well as the last time" said Remus rubbing his backside.  
  
"You were moving to much" said James laughing and then turned to Lily "Okay no riding the broom now, but I will give him a toy broom as soon he learns to walk!"  
  
Lily sighed and went away.  
  
"Can I hold him for a second a James?" said Sirius  
  
"Sure. You are his Godfather."  
  
"Well if the wedding hadn't been on a full moon I would have been the best man right James?"said Remus, looking at James  
  
"No way I was the Godfather from day one, right James?" said Sirius taking Harry in his arms.  
  
"Children, Children! Now behave!"  
  
Sirius looked down at Harry "Hello Harry Potter. How are you? Harry, there is something I have to tell you. You are beginning to look more and more like your father everyday so do something about it!"  
  
"He can't understand you, Sirius."  
  
"Yes he can. Look!" and he spoke to Harry "Hey little guy! Your Daddy here doesn't believe you can understand me so if you know what I am saying don't do anything!"  
  
Harry didn't move a muscle. Sirius looked at James smiling "See, he understands!"  
  
"He looks a little like me doesn't he" said Lily glaring at Sirius  
  
"No he doesn't"  
  
"Yes he does! Everyone says he has my eyes"  
  
"Okay he does look a little like you. But he has James features otherwise"  
  
Lily glared at him again.  
  
"Okay give Harry to me Sirius Black!" said Lily " I know what you will do to him!"  
  
Sirius handed Harry to Lily and he started crying. Smiling Sirius took him back.  
  
"James, Sirius is right." she said and put her head on his shoulder "My baby hates me!" she said  
  
"Well, Lily, I didn't think there would be a time when you will be listening to Sirius!"  
  
Lily turned and smiled at James. Then she turned to Remus, Peter and Sirius.  
  
"You guys want some hot chocolate and cookies?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Sirius.  
  
"No thank you." said Remus.  
  
"No, I'll just wait here." said Peter.  
  
"I'll have some hot chocolate, Lily." said James.  
  
"Okay Prongs come on" she smiled at him " You too Badfoot."  
  
Sirius gritted his teeth "It's Padfoot."  
  
Lily laughed "I know."  
  
They went inside. Harry was still crying between intervals in Sirius's hands. James offered to hold him but he shook him off.  
  
"Harry, don't cry Sirius is here. Come on don't cry. You're making me cry too. I am here for you!"  
  
James and Lily sat down on the couch next to the one Sirius was sitting in. Harry was now silent and was looking intently at Sirius who was holding his fingers and smiling at him. He pointed at Sirius and said "Dada dada"  
  
"Hey did you hear that!" he practically yelled at James and Lily.  
  
"No! What did he say?. Did he say his first word?"  
  
"Just keep your ears open!"  
  
And then he said it again as clearly as before "Dada"  
  
"Oh God he said it. He said his first word he is amazing isn't he" said James excitedly and Lily looked equally excited.  
  
Harry who seemed to be enjoying the attention took a huge yawn and closed his eyes. Sirius patted him until he fell asleep and then gave him to Lily. She took him inside.  
  
"Wow that kid is simply amazing"  
  
"Yeah he is. Hey Remus and Peter have been quite for a long time"  
  
"Yeah" and he walked towards the room in which Remus and Peter had been sitting while they were eating. There he saw both of them sitting upright on separate armchairs and snoring loudly as they slept. James and Sirius chuckled and left them alone  
  
"Come on Sirius, its time for us to sleep too."  
  
Sirius went forward and then he noticed a picture hanging on the wall. It was Lily and James' wedding photo. There stood every Potter he knew and beside James stood himself.  
  
"Hey James, am I still as beautiful as I was a while ago?"  
  
"You weren't beautiful then, you aren't beautiful now". said James and ran aside with Sirius on his back.  
  
********************************************  
  
Take me into your darkest hour  
  
And I'll never desert you  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
  
I'll stand by you  
  
************************************  
  
Sirius sat down on a rock. He had escaped. He had finally escaped from Azkaban after spending 13 years there. He knew he was a wanted man but, for the first time in his life he felt free to think, free to do anything he wanted.  
  
He could dream any dream, he could think any thought without the dementors spoiling it. He slumped down on the grass and looked at the millions of stars above him. He thought of James and Lily and smiled thinking about the times they had had. He thought about Remus the Werewolf whom he had been with many times when he was a werewolf.  
  
And then he thought of Peter;the filthy rat. The one they had protected, the one they had served Detentions for, the one who was the dullest one in the group but still fitted one; the shy one; the one who couldn't perform the simplest spell but yet had had him spend 13 years in Azkaban; the one who had betrayed them; the one who had murdered James Potter and Lily Potter.  
  
Then he suddenly bolted up. He remembered something  
  
Harry Potter he breathed  
  
He thought of his godson and wanted to see him more than ever. He thought for some time rubbing his chin. Then he remembered something. He remembered what somebody had told him years ago. Harry was living at his aunts house. He stood up and transformed into his dog form.  
  
I'll be there for you Harry, I am coming to you Harry, your godfather doesn't forget his promises he's coming for you  
  
He ran off into the night not knowing where he was going or why he was going but the only thing he knew was he had to find Harry  
  
Meanwhile else where Harry Potter sat at his bed looking at the album that Hagrid had given him a few years ago. He looked at the picture of his parent's wedding day.  
  
Look how happy they are.  
  
He fingered through the faces of the many people in the picture. He couldn't recognize any of them  
  
Who are these people. I don't even know my relatives. I can't even recognize them.  
  
He looked at them for a long time  
  
Even if I knew them would it matter. They are all dead. They have been dead for years.  
  
Killed by that one man he hated so much. The only one he wished he could kill. It was Voldemort. He was the one who had destroyed his life.  
  
He shut the album and put it in his trunk and lay down to sleep but he didn't fall asleep for a long time and sat there with his head in his pillow crying silently.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
So did you like it! I hope so. If you did then Please review it and I hope you had as much reading it than I had writing it. Please review it even if you didn't like it to tell me where I went wrong. Special Thanks to my Beta Reader Claire without whom this fan fiction couldn't have been finished. 


End file.
